Where My Heart Lies
by MeAndOnlyMe287
Summary: After summer at the Burrow, Harry changes. Is it because of Hermione's secret? Ron doesn't know. Malfoy and Harry, friends? Evil in Harry's eyes? Probably jealousy... maybe... *Chapter 3 is up!* R/R.
1. Summer at the Burrow

Chapter 1 Summer at the Burrow

Harry sat impatiently on his bed as he waited the arrival of his owl Hedwig, who was delivering a message to Harry's godfather, Sirius. In his letter he wrote:

Dear Sirius, guess what I'm at the Burrow. I've been here all summer. I can't believe the Dursleys even let me come here. Well, I think they only said yes is because I mentioned your name. You see they're terrified of you. Oh yeah, Hermione is also here too. She's quite different, she mostly hangs out with Ginny. You know Ginny, Ron's younger sister. One thing I've noticed this summer is that Hermione doesn't talk to Ron nor I very much. Well, I hope I see you soon.

Harry

P.S. Two days until the start of our 5th year at Hogwarts, I can't wait.

Harry was just about to fall asleep, but then he hears a light tapping on the window. He opens the window and flies in Hedwig. 

"Hey, you're finally here," Harry says as Hedwig lands on his perch. Harry takes the paper that was attached to Hedwig and reads it:

Dear Harry, nice to hear from my godson. So, your not with those Muggles this year. That's nice to hear. What's this I hear about Hermione? She doesn't talk to you or Ron very much? Yes, I know what her problem is because I've been watching her this summer. But, I will not tell you. All the advice I can give you is to ask her, maybe she'll tell you. I hope to see you soon too.

Sirius

P.S. Another piece of advice, don't make any decisions that you know you'll regret this year.

As Harry rolled the letter he thought about what Sirius had said. 'Don't make any decisions I'll regret? What does he mean?' So, he just shrugged. Then, Mrs. Weasly's voice came roaring up the stairs of the Burrow. 

"Time for dinner, Harry, Fred, George!" 

Harry didn't feel very hungry but he knew it was rude not to eat Mrs. Weasly's food, so he went down stairs into the kitchen. Taking his regular seat, next to Ron, Harry catches Hermione's eyes staring at him. As soon as Hermione sees Harry looking back she quickly glances at her plate of food. 'What was that about,' Harry thought. All through out dinner when Harry would look up he found Hermione's eyes staring at him. He thought this was very unusual. 'Maybe she wants to tell me something,' Harry thought to himself. After dinner Harry dragged Ron to their room.

"Hey, that hurts!" Ron scowled when they finally entered the room.

"Sorry about that Ron, but I have to ask you something."

"Okay what is it?" Ron saying looking curious.

"Well, all during dinner… Well…." 

"Out with it Harry!"

"Well all through dinner, Hermione… well…. Kept staring at me," finally looking relieved.

"And?"

"Hello, don't you find it kind of suspicious?"

"No."

"What! You don't!" Harry saying as he was surprised by Ron's answer.

"It's obvious she fancies you," Ron responded with a smirk leaving Harry in the room.

Harry's eyes widened, 'No, she can't fancy me. We're only friends…….. I got to talk to her.' When Harry reached the stairs he heard giggling coming from Ginny's room. 'Hermione must be in there.' Harry knocked on the door.

"RON LEAVE US ALONE BEFORE I TELL MOM, I'M NOT LETTING YOU IN!" Ginny yelled at the door.

Harry jumped away from the door when he heard the yelling of Ginny. But, he knocked again, not sure if it was the best idea.

"RON I TOLD YOU…" She was cut off.

"It's Harry," Harry yelled back cutting Ginny's sentence off. Then, Ginny opened the door a little bit. Harry could see the red around her cheeks. So, he smiled at her. She quickly shut the door when he smiled. 'That was weird,' Harry thought as he knocked on the door again.

"I just wanted to know if I could talk to Hermione? If she doesn't want to talk right now, I'll leave," Harry waited but the door didn't open.

"Okay, I'll leave, good night," calling back to the girls. 'What's up with them.' As Harry's hand went on the stairs rail, and another hand fell over it. Suddenly surprised, he turned back quickly and was looking at Hermione.

"Harry what did you want?" Hermione looking at him suspiciously.

"Well… uh…. I… was just wondering if," but before he could finish his sentence Mrs. Weasly called out to them.

"Kids! Time for bed we have a long day tomorrow!" Hermione's hand left Harry's and she blushed a bit.

"Well good night Harry, tell me what you wanted to talk about tomorrow at Diagon Alley." 

"Good night Hermione."

They both entered their rooms and fell asleep waiting for the upcoming day.

*****

Harry felt the heat of the sun touching his closed eyes. He woke up and looked to see if Ron was awake yet, but when he looked at Ron's bed, Ron was gone. Harry's eyes lingered around the room, then he saw the red head which was sticking out from under Harry's bed. Harry heard him snoring quite loudly. As a result Harry shook him and Ron shot up hitting his head on Harry's bed.

"OW!!" Ron saying as he touched the spot where he got hit. "You could have at least pulled me out first." He said saying to Harry who was laughing loudly and rolling around his bed.

"Sorry Ron, but I didn't think of that," saying with a grin on his face.

The two boys shedded off their pajamas and got ready for the day. As the boys were walking down the stairs Harry realized that he didn't tell Ron about last night.

"Hey Ron," stopping Ron and almost tripped him.

"What Harry, you almost made me trip." 

"Sorry Ron, but I have to tell you something."

"Harry you can tell me later. The smell of bacon and sausages are making me hungry." Ron ran down the stairs but stopped because he noticed Harry hadn't followed him. "Harry, come on."

Harry ran down the stairs and they both sat down at their usual seats at the table. 

Then Mrs. Weasly came out of the kitchen with breakfast. "Eat up children we have a big day today."

Ron immediately grabbed a piece of sausage, not knowing it was hot Ron burned himself. Everybody at the table laughed, but Harry noticed that two laughs were missing. It was Hermione's and Ginny's. Harry nudged Ron he pointed to the two empty seats.

"Mum, rwhere's Rginny rand Rhermione," asked Ron while he chewed on his sausage.

"They came down early this morning and they ate a piece of toast. Ginny told me they were busy doing something in her room, and they would not be having breakfast with us. And Ron…" 

"Yesrshh, mumsrhhh," said Ron as he was still chewing another piece of sausage.

  
"DON'T TALK WITH YOU MOUTH FULL, YOU KNOW BETTER THAN THAT RONALD!" Shouted Mrs. Weasly at Ron who now was quiet. Fred, George, and Harry looked at Ron and they laughed a little, Ron gave them a glare.

When they finally finished breakfast, Mrs. Weasly called the girls downstairs. When they all were down stairs Mr. Weasly gave them some floo powder. 

"If any of you get lost we'll all be at Flourish and Blotts," said Mr. Weasly. All the kids nodded. "Okay now Ron you got first then Harry and then followed by the two girls. Fred George you two will be last. Okay let's go." 

Ron shouted, "Diagon Alley!" And poof he was gone, the rest of the kids did this too. 

*****

After Harry shouted Diagon Alley, the first thing he saw when he got there was Ron who was smiling at him.

"Come on Harry lets go," Ron said as he helped Harry up on his feet.  


"Wait Ron," Harry said and grabbed Ron's sweater, "I have to go to Gringotts, to get some money."

"Okay, I'll start heading to Flourish and Blotts and I'll tell the others you are getting some money, you don't want mum to yell at us, well me do you?"

"Alright then, I'll see you there." They both waved good bye and Harry headed toward Gringotts. After Harry got his money, he started heading towards Flouish and Blotts. But, as Harry walked he pasted by a window and he saw Hagrid talking to Karkaroff and Viktor Krum. Harry stood there for a few minutes but then Hagrid saw him. Hagrid waved for Harry to come in so he did.

"Harry, how nice to see ya," said Hagrid when Harry walked in.

  
"Er.. Hi Hagrid," Harry said when he reached their table.

"Well, you already know Karkaroff and Viktor Krum."

"Yes." The two gentlemen shook Harry's hand.

"Arry, how are you?" Viktor asked.

"I'm fine, so how was your summer Viktor."

"It vas good, especially vith…" 

*Meanwhile at Flourish and Blotts*

Ron came running up to his mom. "Hi…., mum, we… kind… of ….got…. lost," said Ron trying to catch his breathe.

"Ron, where's Harry?"

"Oh, he… went.. to… Gringotts. He should be here in a couple of minutes," said Ron still trying to catch his breathe. But, Harry didn't come. They waited for him for two hours but he still didn't show. All the kids got their books and all their stuff for school. Everybody started worrying about Harry especially Hermione who looks like she was about to cry. 

'Where in the bloody hell are you Harry?' Ron thought to himself as they walked to the nearest fireplace.

"Mum, we can't just leave Harry!"

"I'm sorry Ron, but we looked everywhere and it's getting pretty late. Wherever Harry his I bet he's okay." 

"But mum!" Ron yelled.

"Enough of this, it's time to go," said Mr. Weasly.

Ron looked down and then looked at Hermione who looked worried herself, but looked more worried than him.

Everybody yelled, "the Burrow!" 

When everybody was there, the kids set up their things for Hogwarts, but in their minds they couldn't help worrying about Harry who still wasn't home yet. They had dinner without him and they all sat in the living room thinking about what to do about Harry. Suddenly there was a hard knock on the door. 

"Who could be out on this time of hour?" Mr. Weasly opened the door and their stood Hagrid. Mr. Weasly looked up, "Hagrid, what are you doing here, is there something wrong?"

"No, but I kind of got something for you," Hagrid moved out of the way and there stood a very sleepy Harry, "You see I saw him at Diagon Alley and we talked for a bit, well it wasn't a really a bit, we talked for about an hour and half. Harry realized this and told me he still hadn't got his books for his 5th year at Hogwarts. We went to Flourish and Blotts but ya'll weren't there. So, we got his books and had a little dinner and headed here. As you can see he's a bit sleepy." Hagrid glanced at Harry who was really sleeping as he stood there. "Harry, Harry, wake up," Hagrid said and shaking Harry.

"Let me sleep a little bit more, Ron!" Said Harry and then his eyes opened and saw two every confused men. "Oh, we're here already!"

"You better get up stairs, Harry." Mr. Weasly said.

"Okay, good night Hagrid, thank you for helping me get here," Harry said and walked pasted the living area where everybody was sitting and was surprised when everybody came up to him and giving him hugs.

"Harry, we were so worried about you," Hermione said when she hugged him, but he didn't hug back.

"Really?" Harry asked Hermione who had a very confused face.

"Everybody let Harry go to bed, he had very long day." Said Mr. Weasly pushing Harry up the stairs. Harry went up stairs and fell asleep with something bothering him.


	2. Going To Howarts

*Chapter 2* 

Going to Hogwarts

The next day Harry, Ron, and everybody else woke to their original routine. Harry and Ron went down to the kitchen before everybody else to set up the table, but somebody was already cooking breakfast. Ron entered the kitchen and saw his mum cooking breakfast and the table was already set. 

"Come here you two," Mrs. Weasly said when she turned around and saw them, "put these plates of food on the table and call everybody down." The two boys did as they were told, and when the rest of the family came down, they started eating breakfast. Again, Ron touched a piece of bacon and burned himself.

"OW!! Not again! How many times does this have to happen to me," Ron saying as he rubbed his finger which got burnt.

"Maybe you should use a fork next time," said Harry smirking.

"Oh, shut up Harry," Ron said glaring at him. He got a fork and picked up an egg, but then Fred and George shouted, "RON!" This caused Ron to jump up and the egg dropped from his fork to his pants. The egg was hot, so Ron jumped up from his chair and pushed the egg off him. The yellow yoke stained Ron's pants which caused Mrs. Weasly to yell.

"Ronald Weasly! Those are new pants and look what you've done to them!" Mrs. Weasly said standing up. 

"But, mum, Fred and George made me drop the egg!" Ron said. Mrs. Weasly turned her head to the two boys who were laughing their heads off. 

"You two boys will be getting a Howler tomorrow at school. I'm to busy right now to yell at the both of you. Now, everybody get your things and Ron change into another pair of pants."

The kids went upstairs to get their stuff for Hogwarts. They all met downstairs and Ron had a new pair of pants on. 

"Well looks like everybody's here and Ron please don't mess up your pants." 

*****

They arrived at Kings Cross 10 minutes until the Hogwarts Express leaves. The young Weaslys hugged and said bye to their two parents. Mrs. Weasly also hugged Harry and Hermione. They all said goodbye and they went through the wall between 9 and 10 to go to platform nine and three quarters.

When they got on the train the trio found a compartment and sat down. Harry by the window and Ron next to him. Hermione was also by the window facing Harry and Ginny was beside her. The four didn't talk for about 15 minutes, but Ginny broke the silence.

"So, Harry did you see anyone you knew at Diagon Alley yesterday?" Ginny asked.

"Uh… Yeah… I saw a couple of people." Harry responded still looking out the window.

"Like who?" Asked the curious Ginny Weasly.

"Well… um…" Harry couldn't say the names of the people he saw.

"Come on Harry out with it," Ron told him who was getting impatient.

"I… saw Karkaroff and….." Harry looked at the faces of Ginny, Ron, and to his surprise Hermione, "and Krum."

"You saw Krum!" The two Weaslys said in unison.

"Yes I saw Krum," Harry said looking out the window again.

"Well..?" Ron asked.

"Well, what! All we did was talk. And, can you two please stop, I don't feel like talking about my day at Diagon Alley yesterday," Harry sneered and looked out the window again. 

Ron and Ginny didn't ask anymore questions after that. 'What's his problem today, he has never yelled at me like that since our fight in the 4th year.' So, Ron spoke again.

"Harry what in the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Ron asked standing up.

"Nothing Ron, it's nothing, I just…." Harry couldn't finish his sentence because he noticed Hermione staring at him, "Look, I don't feel like talking right now. Sorry I yelled at the both of you." 

The two Weaslys nodded their head, as if saying they forgave him. After that Harry glanced back at Hermione who was still staring at him, but she looked out the window again, when Harry stared at her also. Ron saw this and thought to himself, 'What's going if these two, especially Hermione, she wasn't talking to me this whole summer. Something's bothering her and something is bothering Harry too. I should figure this out but never mind they'll handle their problems themselves.' Then Ginny and Hermione began talking and giggling. 

"I can't take this anymore," said Ron, "I'm going for a walk." 

Ron got up and saw a trail of beans leading towards the next compartment. Ron followed the beans and walked face first into the train door. "OW," he yelled, then he continued the trail. He got hungry and asked the cart lady for a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Jelly Beans. He started to eat as he followed the same beans on the floor. The first bean he got in his mouth was dirt flavored. He immediately spat it out and said, "I should look at what I'm eating," then he shoved down five more beans, "Um… this taste like cotton candy with a hint of grass and spinach."

As he continued the beans began to disappear, He wondered then looked around and saw a girl. The bean eating Weasly quickly ducked behind a seat. Then looked up at the browned haired, blue eyed, girl who he thought he never saw before. But then she waves at him and tells him to come over where she sat.

"Hey Ron, how was your summer," said the girl.

"Uh… Well its been okay I guess," Ron said. Then Parvati walks in the compartment.

"Hey Lavender, people are say that we'll be learning palm reading in Mrs. Trelawney's class," said Parvati. 

Her eyes widened and said "Really that's amazing!" 

Then the two girls notice Ron backing away, "Ron," said Lavender, "your not going to stay and chat?" 

Ron nervously shoved five more beans into his mouth and slowly walked towards them. They began to talk about Mrs. Trelawney's class again

Ron couldn't understand them so he just started saying things like "that's exciting," and

"I cant wait to learn that," 

After all that gibberish about school Lavender asked Ron, "How are doing?"

He didn't know what to say so he said "Alright I guess."

"So what did you do all summer, anything new happen?" Asked Lavender.

"Well my two best friends spent the whole summer at the Burrow, I got burnt tree times

And my best friend Hermione hasn't talked to me all summer, but furthermore my summer was okay." Ron responded, and plopping five more jelly beans inside his mouth.

"The Burrow?" Lavender asked.

"Oh! That's what we call my house," saying Ron and shoving five more jelly beans inside his mouth. The two girls start giggling, and Ron blushes.

"I'm sorry I have to go now, I ran out of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Jelly Beans. So, I'll

see you at school." 

They two girls waved goodbye and he waved goodbye and went to his compartment to

tell Harry about his adventure. 

He flings the door open and says, "Guess what Harry!" 

But there was only silence in the room. Ginny whispered in Ron's ear, "The two haven't spoken yet. But while Hermione and I were giggling Harry glared at us so, we stopped and silence fell upon the room." 

Ron sat down looking at his two best friends especially Harry who he knew he wouldn't do all that.

As Ron put on his robe, Harry and Hermione looked like zombies. The train stopped and Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and they both ran off into a carriage. Harry stood up quietly and put on his robe. Ron just looked at him, 'What's going one with these two?' Ron thought to himself.

"Come on Harry lets go." Ron said leaving the compartment and Harry followed him.

******

They got into a carriage with Dean and Neville. Ron and them started talking about their summers and what news things has happened. Ron looked back at Harry who was again looking out the window not saying anything. Ron just shrugged and went on with his conversation with Dean and Neville. 


	3. Harry Opens Up

Chapter 3* Harry Opens Up 

The carriages finally stopped and that meant they were at the gates of Hogwarts. Harry jumped off the carriage before any of the other boys did. He ran into Hogwarts quickly. Hermione was looking out and noticed Harry running into Hogwarts. Meanwhile, while Ron was walking with Dean and Neville he thought again, 'Why did Harry run into Hogwarts? What's up with him? Okay, I can't take this anymore, I'm going to find out what his problem is.' Ron thought with confidence. The three boys finally entered the Great Hall and spotted Harry sitting at the Gryffindor looking like a zombie. Ron sat across from him looking at him oddly.

After all the 1st years got sorted into their houses Ron finally asked Harry his question.

"Harry, tell me what's going on?" Ron saying still looking at him. 

"Ron… Er…It's Her…" Harry was cut off by Ginny.

"Hi guys!" Ginny said sitting next Harry. Across from her and next to Ron sat Hermione. Harry looked at her while she sat down and glanced down at his plate. 

"Ginny, can't you see Harry and I were in a middle of a conversation. How rude can you be," Ron saying to his sister with an annoyed face.

"Harry talked?" Ginny beamed.

"Yes, and he was about to tell me something important, but you had to butt in." Ron scowled at Ginny.

"Sorry, so Harry what's so important?" Ginny said facing Harry who was looking down at his plate.

Harry looked up, "Er… Nothing it's was nothing," responded Harry and looked down at his plate again.

"Look what you did, now he's never going to tell me what's bothering him." Ron scowled at Ginny again.

But before Ginny could talk Harry looked up and said, "What makes you think something is bothering me. I told you on the train earlier nothing is bothering me!" Harry said as he glared at Ron.

"Okay, so if nothing is bothering you then why, didn't you talk to me on the train? Or why did you run out of the carriage? Or.. .Or.. Why aren't you not talking to Hermione? Very since you got back from Diagon Alley, you were all of a sudden mad at Hermione. When she hugged you didn't hug her back and she told you how much she was worried about you, all you said was really, and it's… It's like you don't even care about Hermione anymore!" Ron said at Harry. 

Harry looked down, " I'm not very hungry anymore, I'll be leaving now," Harry said as he got up and walked over to where Professor Dumbledore was sitting.

"Um… Professor I don't feel very well, may I skip the feast and go to the Gryffindor Tower?" Harry asked the Professor Dumbledore hoping that he would let him.

"Okay, Harry you may skip the feast if you're not feeling to well." 

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore," Harry said and he left the Great Hall and made his way to the Gryffindor Common Room. The portrait asked, "Password?"

"Trustslious," Harry said and the portrait moved and Harry went into the room. Harry climbed the stairs to the Boys' dormitory and changed into his pajamas. Harry laid in bed thinking about his day. 'I shouldn't scowled at Ron today. That's it I would apologize tomorrow.' Harry drifted off to sleep thinking about what was bothering him.

* * *

The noises that were coming from the common room, woke up Harry. Remembering what he had done at the Great Hall and looked over to see Ron, but he wasn't there. 'He's probably at the Great Hall eating.' Harry thought to himself as he got dressed and put on his robe. When he walked down the stairs and entered the Great Hall. The first thing he saw was Ron holding a piece of toast in his hand and shoving bacon in his mouth. 'Ron you're going to choke yourself.' Harry thought and sat in the seat across from Ron. Ron smiled at Harry and started shoving in his mouth again.

"Ron, I'm sorry about yesterday, I.." Harry tried to say, but Ron cut in.

"I lost my temper yesterday, I'm sorry Harry," Ron said as he looked at Harry who was now confused.

"Er… I'm sorry too," Harry said.

"We both lost our tempers yesterday, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends anymore. So, are we still friends?" Ron asked sticking out his hand.

"Of course we're still friends," Harry said and took Ron's hand.

"So, you two apologized already?" Ginny said sitting next to Harry. "I can't believe I missed it."

"Oh shut up, Ginny," Ron said to his sister. "Where's Hermione?" Asked Ron.

"I'm right here," said Hermione as she sat next to him. Ron just nodded and went back to eating, but noticed Harry staring at Hermione again. 

"Harry, Harry!" Ron said and waving his up and down in front of Harry's face. Harry snapped out of the trance he was in and looked at Ron.

"Yes, Ron?"

"What's the matter?" Ron asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just remembered something," Harry responded and grabbed a piece of toast and eating it. The four of them started eating and Ginny started talking to Hermione and they both started giggling.

Ron looked up from his eating and said to them, "Can you two please stop with the giggling. You've two been giggling this whole summer. I'm surprised you're actually giggling Hermione, I would've not thought of you as a person to giggle." Hermione glared at him and was about to speak, but Harry had said something first.

"Ron, they can't help it. They're girls, let them giggle. They're probably talking about Krum," Harry spoke up looking at the two girls. Ron eyes widened.

"But, Harry didn't you glare at them two when they were giggling on the train?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but I've thought it through. They can't help but giggle when they're in love with Krum," said Harry and stared eating again. Hermione's eyes widened as Harry made his statement.

"Both of you are in love with Krum?" Ron asked looking at the two girls. Ginny started giggling, but all Hermione did was look at Harry. "Well?" Ron asked again. And Ginny was still giggling.

"Since when did you have a crush on Krum, Ginny? I can understand Hermione having a crush on him, but you, my little sister?" Ron spoke and Harry stopped eating and looked very annoyed. 

"Hermione don't tell me you've poisoned my little sister's head, with things about Krum?" Ron asked and looked at Hermione who was now blushing. 

"You did poison her. That's what you've two been talking about at the Burrow. All that giggling is because of Krum. And I bet you two have been writing love letters to him haven't you?" Ron saying and noticed he was standing up, so he sat down again waiting for the girls' answers. Harry's fist were balling up and we was furious. He couldn't take it anymore so, he stood up and the three that were sitting down looked up at him.

"I don't feel hungry anymore, I'll be going to potions now," Harry got his books and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Since when has Harry been early to potions?" Ginny asked Ron and Hermione who looked surprised.

"I don't know but something is really bothering him," Ron said and stared eating again. Hermione shrugged and started eating too.

*****

When they finished dinner the two 5th year students said goodbye to Ginny. As they started walking Ron started talking.

"Hermione, why haven't you've to talked to Harry and I this summer. You've been hanging around with Ginny so much, and it's like we're not your friends anymore," Ron said making Hermione stop.

"I can't tell you right now. Anyways it's not that important," Hermione said and started walking again.

"Oh, not you too. Something is bothering you, and even Harry. So, is it about Harry?" Ron asked. Hermione stopped again.

"No…. It's not about Harry, why would you think that?" Hermione said and started walking again.

"Well, because you've two been staring at each other and I think you fancy him," Ron said with a smirk.

"I don't fancy Harry!" Hermione yelled at Ron.

"Well, I think Harry fancies you too," Ron spoke up again which caused Hermione to stop again.

"What? Harry fancies me? That's ridiculous, Ron why would he fancy me? Ron can we please stop talking about this we're going to be late for potions and it's the first day." Hermione said walking quickly towards potions.

"Fine," Ron said following her.

* * *

When Ron entered potions he saw Harry sitting at his usual place next to Hermione. Ron watched at Hermione sat in her seat and his two best friends didn't talk to each other. Then, Ron saw Malfoy who we hasn't seen the past two days. Ron looked around for a seat and found at empty one. He got to the table and looked at the girl who was sitting there.

"Uh… Do you mind if I sit here?" Ron said and he gulped.

The girl faced him and Ron's brain stopped. It was the same girl Ron saw on the train yesterday. The same girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Ron found out later it was Lavender and he noticed that she totally changed. Ron heard something coming out of Lavender's mouth.

"What?" Ron said feeling embarrassed.

"I said you can sit there, Ron," Lavender said smiling at him. Ron's cheeks were the color of his hair now, so he sat down. 

Professor Snape barged into the room and stood up in front of the class. Ron saw that he glared at Harry who was glaring back at him. Ron knew that Professor Snape and Harry didn't get along very well since that incident in their 1st year. Professor Snape gave a lecture about potions and asked a few question and each time he asked Hermione's hand always raised. Ron shook his head. 

"Where was the love potion formerly originated?" Snape asked. 

Hermione's hand quickly raised and no one else raised there hand because they knew Hermione was going to be right. As Hermione was giving her answer to Snape, Ron glanced at Harry who was again staring at Hermione. Ron watched as Harry stared at her and how Harry never blinked as he stared. Ron had enough of it, he was going to ask Harry what was bothering him and he'll make Harry tell him tonight. The day went by very slowly and every class Harry had with Hermione he would stare at her even if she was 10 tables ahead of him.

* * * 

When all their classes were over, they went to eat dinner in the Great Hall. About ten minutes pasted, and the two girls started talking and giggling again. Ron heard the word "Krum" and took a glance at Harry who was looking mad. He looked down at Harry's plate and noticed he was tearing up his ham. Ron looked up at Harry again and watched him as he stared at Hermione with his non-blinking stare. Just then he pushed his plate forward causing his dinner to hit the floor between Ron and Hermione. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked at him as he stood up.

"I had enough of this!" Harry yelled and stormed out of the Great Hall. Ron looked around seeing if anybody saw what Harry had just did. Luckily, no one was looking at them, so Ron rushed off to find Harry and followed by Hermione. 

The first place Ron could think of that Harry would go is to the Gryffindor Tower, so he and Hermione ran up the stairs to the tower. They spoke the password and entered the common room. There they saw Harry sitting on the couching staring at the fire in the fireplace. 

"Harry," Ron spoke up. Harry turned his head and saw them. He got up and started walking to the boys' dormitory stairs. Before Ron could do anything Hermione ran to Harry and grabbed his hand. 

"What's wrong with you Harry," Hermione asked. Harry turned around and looked into Hermione's eyes. They stood there not saying anything, they both just looked at each other. Then Harry spoke up in a very quiet voice.

"You…" Harry said and lets go of Hermione's hand. Ron walks up to the two of them.

"How is Hermione your prob…" Ron tried to say, but Harry glared at him. 

"Sit, down Ron, let me talk to Hermione." Harry said and Ron sat down.

"When we went to Diagon Alley, you know that I talked to Viktor Krum. I asked him what his summer was and he told me it was great especially with… with…. Hermione." Harry said and he said 'Hermione' in a very quiet voice.


	4. The Truth

*Chapter 4*   
The Truth  
  
Remember….  
  
"Harry," Ron spoke up. Harry turned his head and saw him. He got up and started walking to the boys' dormitory stairs. Before Ron could do anything Hermione ran to Harry and grabbed his hand.   
  
"What's wrong with you Harry," Hermione asked. Harry turned around and looked into Hermione's eyes. They stood there not saying anything; they both just looked at each other. Then Harry spoke up in a very quiet voice.  
  
"You…" Harry said and lets go of Hermione's hand. Ron walks up to the two of them.  
  
"How is Hermione your prob…?" Ron tried to say, but Harry glared at him.   
  
"Sit, down Ron, let me talk to Hermione." Harry said and Ron sat down.  
  
"When we went to Diagon Alley, you know that I talked to Viktor Krum. I asked him how his summer was and he told me it was great especially with… with…. Hermione." Harry said and he said 'Hermione' in a very quiet voice.  
  
*****  
  
"What? Harry, you know that Hermione was with us all summer at the Burrow," Ron said standing up looking at Hermione and Harry. Hermione was looking down at the floor and Harry was staring at her.   
  
"Can you two please tell me what's going on?" Ron asked very confused.  
  
"Why don't you ask Hermione, she knows more than I do," Harry said looking at Ron.  
  
"Harry, can you please stop with the Hermione thi…" Ron was cut of by Hermione.

  
"Ron, it's true," Hermione spoke up, walking up to him.  
  
"What, but how, you were with Harry and I all summer," Ron replied shaking his head.  
  
"No, I was also at Vik..." Hermione tried to say.  
  
"Don't speak that name around me, Hermione," Harry said not letting Hermione continue with her sentence.  
  
"Ron, I was with him this summer as well," Hermione said looking down at the floor again.  
  
"But, how?" Hermione was about to say something but Harry spoke up first.  
  
"Ron, she used her Time-Turner! When Krum said Hermione was with him that summer, I asked myself that question too. But, I figured it out while Hagrid and I were heading to your house. She used that damn thing, so she can spend the summer with us after spending the summer with Krum!" Harry yelled unable to hold his anger.  
  
"Hermione…. How… How could you…" Ron said looking at the floor. Hermione put her hand on Ron's shoulder but he backed away.  
  
"I'm… I'm so sorry… He invited me to stay with him, and I didn't know what to do… You sent me a letter inviting me to your house and I said yes because I had no intention of going to Vik... Krum's house," Hermione said trying to hold the tears that were forming in her eyes.  
  
"Then why did you go to his house?" Ron said looking at her.  
  
"You see Ron; he started writing me letters after I sent your letter. He told me how much he wanted to see me and wanted me to come over to Bulgaria, so he can spend some more time with me," Hermione said, but know her tears were flowing from her eyes. "I felt something when I read the letters so I decided to go to his house. I remembered telling you I was going to be at your house, so I brought out the Time-Turner because I didn't want to tell you I was going to be spending my summer with Krum instead of spending it with you and Harry," the tears were still coming.  
  
"We're your best friends, Hermione, we've been your best friends since the 1st year," Ron said looking at Hermione.  
  
"But that friendship doesn't matter to her when she has to choose between us and Krum. Look, I've told what's been bothering me, I'm going to bed now," Harry spoke up, standing up. Hermione stared at him with tears in her eyes. She ran past him and up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.  
  
Harry started walking up the stairs to his bedroom, leaving Ron in the common room.  
  
*****  
The next morning Harry woke up to see Ron not in his bed. 'I hope he didn't stay in the common room all night,' Harry thought to himself as he got dressed. He walked down to the common room and didn't find Ron there. 'He's probably eating already.'  
  
*****  
  
Harry froze at the entrance of the Great Hall. He saw Hermione and Ron sitting down next to each other talking and laughing. Harry couldn't say anything, but then he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Ah, so you haven't heard about the Weasel and the Mudblood, making up. You see they started talking this morning and looks like Weasel doesn't have a problem with her going to that, bastard, Krum's house."  
  
"How the hell would you know, Malfoy?" Harry said still staring at the two.  
  
"Let's just say I bumped into Krum, at Diagon Alley and he told me everything. I also happen to hear Weasel and the Mudblood talking this morning. So, I know what's happened between the unbreakable trio," Malfoy said with a smirk. Harry turned around and glared at him.  
  
"You know nothing," he said.  
  
"You're wrong Potter, I know everything. So, why are you still pissed at the Mudblood. The Weasel has forgiven her, why haven't you? I know why, it's because you're jealous Potter. You can't take the fact that the love of our life got in the pants of somebody else before you," (That doesn't mean the "dirty" thing. He was just saying it to tick of Harry. It also means Viktor got Hermione as his girlfriend before Harry did.) Malfoy said laughing. He looked up at Harry, but before he could, a hard fist hit him right in his nose. Malfoy wiped his hand at his nose and he found blood on his hand.   
  
"You're going to pay for this Potter," right then he speared Harry causing them to both fall in the Great Hall.   
  
Everybody looked towards the two and they all stood up. Some of them started yelling as Malfoy started hitting Harry in the face breaking his glasses. Then, Harry kicked Malfoy off him and kicked him in the stomach causing Draco to grab his stomach and groan in pain. He looked up at Harry and speared him again into the ground. Everybody was surrounding the two boys. Ron and Hermione made there way through the crowd and got to the front. They watched Harry and Draco fist fighting, but it all stop when Snape broke the two boys up.  
  
"What in the bloody hell are you two doing!?!?" Snape yelled at the two boys. They both were looking down at the floor. "Didn't one of you hear me, answer me!" Just then Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat.   
  
"Everybody please go back to your tables. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, I would like to see you both after you two eat breakfast and get cleaned up."  
  
"Yes, Professor…" The two boys answered in unison and walked to their table.  
  
"Headmaster!"  
  
"No, Severus I'll handle those two," Professor Dumbledore said leaving Snape.  
  
"Harry, that was bloody brilliant!" Fred and George said to Harry as he took his seat across from Ron. He put his elbows on the table and buried his head in them. The whole Gryffindor table was looking at him.  
  
"Hello, didn't you hear Dumbledore, there's nothing to see. Get back to your eating!" Ron yelled to everyone. They all went back to their eating.  
  
"Hey, Harry here are your glasses. Hermione fixed them," Ron said putting the glasses in front of Harry.  
  
He took his head out of his hands and looked at the glasses. The lens weren't broken and it wasn't bended. Harry took them in his right hand and crushed him in his hand forming a fist. Everybody's mouth was opened as he opened his right hand and showed the broken glasses. They were in the same condition before Hermione fixed them.   
  
"Harry… Hermione fixed them for you. You need your glasses," Ron said looking furious. Harry stood up and looked at Hermione, whose eyes were watery and threw the crushed glasses in front of her. She looked down at them and looked up at Harry.  
  
"I don't want it, Granger. And, don't say anything Weasley or I'll hex you," with that Harry walked out of the Great Hall. Everybody was shocked at what Harry had just done. Ron got up and grabbed Hermione's hand and ran out of the Great Hall.

*****  
  
Harry heard foot steps behind him. "Weasley I told you…" He said turning around, but saw Draco, "Oh it's you, what do you want? Want another fight? Look I'm not really up to it," Harry said turning around and walking away. But stopped when he heard clapping. He looked back and saw Draco clapping.  
  
"Very nice Potter… I've never thought of you ever doing that. I mean the glasses thing was great. But, then giving it back to that Mudblood and calling her Granger. Oh, that would have gave me a heart attack," Malfoy said pretending to have a heart attack.  
  
"Malfoy, I know what I did. Now what do you want?" Harry said getting very annoyed.  
  
"Potter, there is evil inside of you. I know it. Now you're letting it out and I just want to congratulate you for what you have done. Fighting with me and treating your friends like crap. Have you noticed the way you are talking. I hear evil. I think you should talk to Dumbledore about what house you should be in." Malfoy said and looking over his shoulder, "See you in Dumbledore's office." He walked past Harry and headed towards the office. 'Maybe I could talk to Dumbledore about that,' Harry thought to himself has he turned around and headed the way Malfoy did, but he had to stop.  
  
"Harry, what the hell are you doing?" Ron asked as they caught up with Harry. Hermione was standing next to him and Harry looked at her eyes which were still watery.  
  
"What do you think? I'm going to Dumbledore's office," Harry replied turning around but Ron grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "Don't you ever touch me Weasley! I don't want to hear you and Granger's bullshit right now," he said and again turning around.  
  
"Harry, I'm talking to you!" Ron yelled. Harry looked back and walked towards them. He held Ron by the collar and slammed him into a wall.  
  
"You sure are hard headed Weasley. Are you too stupid to even remember what I told you in the Great Hall?" Harry held him on the wall, "If you ever touch me or talk to me ever again I will surely hex you." Harry pushed him harder into the wall causing Ron to groan in pain.   
  
"Harry, stop!" Hermione was trying to take Harry's hand off of Ron's throat. Harry looked at her as she was pulling his arm. He weakened and let Ron go. Ron sat down on the floor. Hermione walked up to Harry and slapped him. Harry stood shocked as Hermione helped Ron up to his and feet and watched them walk to the Gryffindor Tower. As Harry walked to Dumbledore's office, he kept on feeling the cheek Hermione had slapped him on. 'Last year he gave me a kiss on this cheek, now she just slapped me.' With that on his mind Harry entered Dumbledore's office.


End file.
